


Guess You'll Clean It Again

by Elaine3626



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cosplay, Dominant Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Maid Costume, No Condom, Rushed, Smut, Submissive Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' maid and Louis gets home early one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess You'll Clean It Again

Maybe this wasn’t quite right. Maybe Harry should have a problem with it and maybe there was something wrong with the fact that he didn’t.  
“I actually have to wear this?” he asked for good measure. He held up the black and white maid outfit. “You’re aware of how out of conduct this actually is, aren’t you?” he questioned cautiously.  
Louis snickered. “Yes, you do. And of course I'm aware.”  
Harry huffed, a little frustrated.  
“You don’t have to take the job,” Louis reminded, crossing his legs and leaning back on the sofa. “I’ve got enough to pay you for your troubles and hire someone else in a matter of minutes.”  
Harry ran his hand through the hair uncertainly. “I, uh, no it’s okay. Well not okay really but I’ll make it work. I need this job I guess. Thanks for, erm, letting me have it.”  
“You were the obvious choice,” Louis assured.  
~  
Harry had been working now as a housekeeper for Louis for a few weeks. He came at noon and was gone by four, not running into Louis as often as he had thought and hoped he would. He had stuck to wearing the ridiculous outfit he’d been asked to, in case he did in fact run into Louis.  
Thursday, Harry showed up at noon and immediately registered that there had been some kind of part the night before. It didn’t concern him much until it was 3:50 and he still had to finish the bathroom.  
Cleaning would be easier if he wasn’t stuck in a stupid dress that seemed to barely even cover his ass. He wondered daily how women could have lives in these things.  
4:05 and all he had left was the bathroom floor. Harry considered leaving it and doing it tomorrow, it probably wouldn’t be noticeable. But for what he was getting paid, he would feel pretty bad if he left anything incomplete.  
Filling a bucket with water and grabbing a clean cloth, Harry dragged himself to the upstairs bathroom again and started scrubbing, reminding himself he was being paid for this.  
He was nearly finished when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.  
“Surprised to see you’re still here,” Louis said lightly.  
Harry didn’t look up. “Sorry, took longer than usual. I promise this won’t be a regular thing. After the floor in here, I’m finished for today.”  
“I should start coming home early if this is the view I’ll be greeted with every day,” Louis chuckled. “I’m feeling pretty good about that outfit right now.”  
Harry reached behind him and pulled at the dress in attempt to cover himself up to a decent extent, but failed in his efforts. He turned around and perched up on his knees. “I, uh…” He didn’t know how to respond. “I can finish the floors tomorrow actually, Louis, I’ll just get going.” He stood up and brushed his hair out of his face.  
Louis grabbed onto Harry’s hand to stop him and pushed him back until he was against the sink. “I think you can stick around a little longer.”  
“I really shouldn’t.” But Harry soon found himself turned around and bent over the sink counter with Louis’ hand on the back of his thigh.  
“I appreciate everything you’re doing for me, Harry, but I think there’s one more thing that I’d like from you.” Louis drug his hand up until his fingertips were brushing under the dress at Harry’s arse, which he found perfectly okay because it did seem to be on display for him anyways. “No pants, Harold? It’s like you’re asking for it.”  
Harry’s breathing was labored but he forced a reply. “Makes the dress ruffle if I wear them. Doesn’t look nice.”  
Louis brought a dry finger to the younger boy’s hole. “Of course, of course. This is for me, isn’t it? You’re been dying for this since I hired you, haven’t you?”  
Harry nodded, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks making his head spin.  
“M’gonna fuck you right here. Though the lube is in this drawer you’re kind of in the way,” Louis snaked his hand around to Harry’s front and brushed over his hardening cock to open the drawer and slip out the tube. “Shame you’ve just cleaned all of this, hm?”  
“Won’t hurt to clean it again,” Harry breathed. “Just, please, Louis you’re slow for god’s sake.”  
Louis hummed thoughtfully. “Patience. You’re acting awfully neglected.” He drizzled lube onto a few of his fingers and carefully pushed one into Harry’s shaking form.  
A moan escaped the curly headed boy at the initial touch and he pushed himself back onto the digit needily. “Lou,” he panted.  
“S’just one, Sweetheart you’re going to have to hold on,” the older man pulled his finger out and shoved it back in a few times before adding another and bathing in Harry’s filthy moan. “Can’t believe our luck, yeah? Got home just in time to see you bend over on the floor in this skimpy little dress, hm?”  
“Yeah,” Harry groaned, “perfect timing, so lucky.” He knew he hadn’t said anything Louis hadn’t said immediately before him and it seemed his brain wasn’t cooperating with his lungs or his mouth but who needed those when he was moments away from having Louis inside of him.  
“You think you’re ready for me?” Louis inquired, pulling his hand away and undoing his trousers. “I think you are.”  
“Yeah, Louis, yeah m’ready, I want it so bad.”  
“Sure you do, I know Babe I’ll take care of you.” Louis lubed his cock slowly, making Harry wait a little but mainly just trying to keep himself under control.  
“Louis,” Harry whimpered, pushing his hips back to meet the other boy’s.  
“Shh, shh,” Louis slowly pushed into Harry, most likely leaving marks on the poor boy’s hips from holding on so tightly. It was all he could do not to let off just like that. “God, fuck, Harry, you’re amazing.”  
Harry gave a small cry at the intrusion but was wriggling his hips back within minute, begging.  
Louis definitely didn’t hold back. He heard Harry whimpering little breaths of his name and a ‘please’ now and then, but mostly tuned him out because his whole mind was screaming at him.  
Harry was pulled back and pushed forward a bit with every thrust and he kept a tight hold on the edge of the counter with his fingertips.  
“Ah, Harry, I knew you liked running around in that dress. Slutting around my house just hoping I’d come home and find you like I did today.” Somewhere in the madness, Louis found Harry’s prostate and was slamming into it deliberately, pulling a new sound from Harry’s red bitten lips with each movement. His hands found their way to Harry’s beautiful curls and tangled themselves there, pulling firmly but not hurting Harry a bit.  
“Lou, I need, I’m gonna-”  
“I know, yeah Baby you can do that, god, yeah do that.” Louis ran his hands under the dress on the soft skin of Harry’s back and sides, feeling him over just to have something to hold on to. “You’re so pretty all spread out for me, fuck.”  
Harry came with a soft murmur of Louis’ name and let out a sigh when Louis came inside of him.  
Louis waited a moment before pulling out. “That was so unprofessional,” he chuckled.  
Harry turned around and allowed Louis to set up on the sink counter. “What’s worse is I’ve just cleaned this bathroom and now my cum is down the front of your sink.”  
“Guess you’ll have to clean it again. Try to keep your arse covered this time, I’m not ready for round two yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the smut in this wasn't fantastic. I hadn't written in so long wow but i'll work at it. Check out my other stuff :) Also, my twitter is @R2DLou and my tumblr is SunsetSheeran.


End file.
